Another Crazy Burst Of Ideas
by Saja
Summary: Another classic conversation about certain sexy fy guys.... *cough cough* tasuki, chichiri. This is the second episode thingy... the first is "What Happens When People Get Bored..." Read you must =^-^=


This is the continuation of a long line of…. Interesting conversations my friend and I had….. just read…. It   
will entertain you greatly… I hope….  
  
  
C-MJ: oi  
Tasuki fang girl: hey!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: i just won.... Fushigi Yuugi Yugi UFO Plush Doll Tasuki  
  
Tasuki fang girl: ^_____________^  
C-MJ: yippee!  
C-MJ: tasuki goodness for sara-chan!  
Tasuki fang girl: something to snuggle!  
C-MJ: all is right with the world  
C-MJ: oh boy . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___________^  
C-MJ: i have a feeling that doll's gonna be seeing some long nights  
Tasuki fang girl: ^_^'  
C-MJ: *squeeze hug smother*  
Tasuki fang girl: e-heh heh  
C-MJ: that sort of thing  
C-MJ: or not . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ......  
Tasuki fang girl: it's very fuzzy  
C-MJ: even better!  
C-MJ: *huge-ass grin*  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
C-MJ: what?  
C-MJ: i love fuzzy stuff!  
Tasuki fang girl: you confuse me  
C-MJ: what were YOU thinkin?  
Tasuki fang girl: nothing.... i was just confused by the huge-ass grin  
C-MJ: it's a big happy smile  
Tasuki fang girl: ooookay  
C-MJ: what could possibly be confusing about that?  
Tasuki fang girl: just forget it..... ^__^'  
Tasuki fang girl: uuuugh  
Tasuki fang girl: i just chugged down three glasses of milk  
C-MJ: yummy  
C-MJ: *chanting* chug chug chug chug chug!  
C-MJ: hehe  
Tasuki fang girl: but tasuki detests milk though  
Tasuki fang girl: poor him  
C-MJ: eh?  
Tasuki fang girl: you never knew that tasuki has a disliking towards milk?  
C-MJ: you hiding the poor love-starved bandit under your computer desk again?  
C-MJ: (no i did't know that)  
Tasuki fang girl: he was tramtized as a child when his large breasted mother almost killed him while trying   
to breast feed him  
Tasuki fang girl: and no.... tasuki is no under my desk....  
C-MJ: EH???????  
C-MJ: damn  
Tasuki fang girl: it was in the gaiden novel.... they told his past  
C-MJ: that coulda been fun  
Tasuki fang girl: it's really sad  
C-MJ: uh-huh . . . . . .  
C-MJ: what's a gaiden novel?  
Tasuki fang girl: poor tasuki..... *snif* he had some hard times.....  
C-MJ: which you are going to make all better by conjuring him into this time for lots of hugs and snuggles,   
right?  
Tasuki fang girl: gaiden novels are the books that come before the series actually started, and give the past   
of the characters  
Tasuki fang girl: no, tasuki's sleeping soundly on my bed  
Tasuki fang girl: ^_____^  
Tasuki fang girl: big hentai grin!  
C-MJ: GAHHHH!  
C-MJ: *pout* some people have all the luck  
Tasuki fang girl: hahahaha  
C-MJ: wore him out, did you?  
Tasuki fang girl: yup  
C-MJ: think you could conjure me a monk?  
C-MJ: i've had a long day  
C-MJ: i could use some perpetual cheerfulness over here  
C-MJ: nan no da  
Tasuki fang girl: how 'bout a fluffy? It can cook you dinner and keep you warm  
Tasuki fang girl: hahaha  
C-MJ: fluffy COOKS?  
C-MJ: that's a new one on me!  
Tasuki fang girl: i guess.... who else feeds rin?  
C-MJ: servants  
C-MJ: (hm, still might prefer the monk)  
Tasuki fang girl: when they are out in the middle of nowhere  
C-MJ: (althought the fluffy tail part is inviting)  
Tasuki fang girl: lol  
C-MJ: magical fairies  
C-MJ: or jaken  
C-MJ: (skanky little toad)  
Tasuki fang girl: i was a tape fairy today!!  
Tasuki fang girl: GAHHH!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: oh my god... you have to see this....  
C-MJ: yes, i suppose i do  
Tasuki fang girl: http://members.tripod.com/~tasuki/fushigi/fushigi1.ht ml  
  
C-MJ: now i'm scared  
C-MJ: here goes  
Tasuki fang girl: :-D it's special  
C-MJ: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!  
C-MJ: that's hysterical!  
Tasuki fang girl: you read the whole thing  
Tasuki fang girl: like, went on and read the summoning of mr. T and after that  
C-MJ: yeop  
C-MJ: twas muchly giggle-inducing  
Tasuki fang girl: isn't coooool  
C-MJ: with yummy chichiri pictures to boot@  
Tasuki fang girl: i stumbled upon it today  
C-MJ: JOY!  
Tasuki fang girl: oi  
C-MJ: ^___________^  
C-MJ: *wakes up from monk visions* what?  
Tasuki fang girl: hahah  
C-MJ: *sigh* monks are good  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vay  
C-MJ: you can never have too many monks  
Tasuki fang girl: true  
C-MJ: except if they've got miroku's disposition  
Tasuki fang girl: ha!  
C-MJ: well, even that's not so bad  
C-MJ: he can be remarkably noble when he puts his perverted little mind to it, ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: yup  
Tasuki fang girl: you want to see scary pic?  
Tasuki fang girl: well... actually it's pretty cute  
C-MJ: ok sure  
C-MJ: brightne my day  
Tasuki fang girl wants to directly connect.  
C-MJ's software does not support sending and receiving IM images.  
Tasuki fang girl: aww.... it doesn't work  
Tasuki fang girl: stupid software  
Tasuki fang girl: ....grrrrrrrr  
C-MJ: try again  
Tasuki fang girl wants to directly connect.  
C-MJ's software does not support sending and receiving IM images.  
Tasuki fang girl: hmmmm  
Tasuki fang girl: your software doesn't support it  
C-MJ: drat  
C-MJ: stupid computer  
Tasuki fang girl: ....grrrrr.....  
C-MJ: indeed  
C-MJ: go to my site if you're in need of something to do  
C-MJ: i just posted two new episodes  
Tasuki fang girl: cool.... can you give me the link.... i don't feel like looking for where i put it... ^_^' i'm   
lazy  
C-MJ: yes you are  
C-MJ: http://hometown.aol.com/criket427/gbintro.html  
C-MJ: there ya go  
Tasuki fang girl: heh heh heh  
Tasuki fang girl: thanx  
C-MJ: cut and paste ya lazy slob!  
C-MJ: mwahahahahahha!  
Tasuki fang girl: http://members.tripod.com/~tasuki/cgi-bin/animept.pl  
  
Tasuki fang girl: take that!  
C-MJ: kay  
C-MJ: took it  
Tasuki fang girl: what'd you get?  
  
  
C-MJ: i am 23.60 otaku corrupt  
C-MJ: %  
Tasuki fang girl: Your final score is 135 out of a possible 250.  
That makes you 54.0% Otaku Corrupt.  
You are ranked at: 2565 lbs of pure, unadulterated Totoro.  
You are best described as:  
A Shameful otaku.  
Tasuki fang girl: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!  
C-MJ: yes, that sounds about right  
C-MJ: did you say yes to the" recognized as someone you cosplayed for while on the street and not in   
costume"?  
Tasuki fang girl: yup  
Tasuki fang girl: Your final score is 244 out of a possible 250.  
That makes you 97.60% Otaku Corrupt.  
LOOK WHAT I GOT!  
C-MJ: who were you?  
Tasuki fang girl: People thought i was trunks  
Tasuki fang girl: i had my hair purple then ^___^  
C-MJ: hehehe  
C-MJ: i can see that happening  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: somebody recognized me as my OC  
Tasuki fang girl: huh?  
Tasuki fang girl: oc?  
C-MJ: i went to a dress-as-your-oc party a few weeks ago  
C-MJ: original character  
Tasuki fang girl: ooooh ok  
Tasuki fang girl: cool  
C-MJ: i went as Nizûno Mikomi  
Tasuki fang girl: cooooooooooool  
Tasuki fang girl: ^_____^  
C-MJ: the only person ever to completely trash kenshin's sorry ass  
C-MJ: and a GIRL to boot!  
Tasuki fang girl: whoa  
C-MJ: black leather bracer and a funky cape and all that good stuff  
C-MJ: she rocks  
Tasuki fang girl: neat  
C-MJ: am planning to write about their whole ordeal in a fanfic very soon  
Tasuki fang girl: i would like to see a picture of that some day  
C-MJ: happens sometime between when kenshin left the war-whatever-it-was and his arrival at the kamiya   
dojo  
Tasuki fang girl: ah  
C-MJ: and Tomoe isn't the only girl who's ever shown him a good time either  
C-MJ: hint hint  
Tasuki fang girl: O_O  
C-MJ: thought you'd say that  
C-MJ: she's muchly cool though  
Tasuki fang girl: hai no da  
C-MJ: she's a bit like a female version of Sano  
C-MJ: "hello, i'm going to kick your ass"  
Tasuki fang girl: oro  
C-MJ: hehe  
C-MJ: EXACTLY!  
Tasuki fang girl: MEOW!  
C-MJ: you like my OC then?  
Tasuki fang girl: *nods*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki's a hottie!  
C-MJ: that's true  
C-MJ: muchly  
C-MJ: *sigh* chichiri-san . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: oi  
C-MJ: damn that stupid law of anime  
C-MJ: nani?  
Tasuki fang girl: eh?  
C-MJ: YOU SAID "OI"  
C-MJ: whaddya want/  
Tasuki fang girl: so  
C-MJ: besides tas-chan butt naked and tied to your bed  
C-MJ: *laughs hysterically*  
Tasuki fang girl: O_O  
Tasuki fang girl: that would be nice, but sadly.... it's not true  
C-MJ: O.O  
Tasuki fang girl: better start mopping up the drool  
C-MJ: i've heard enough  
C-MJ: eeeeeew!  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: well, conjure me a kasa  
C-MJ: i gotta go  
C-MJ: bye now!  
Tasuki fang girl: ok  
Tasuki fang girl: bye  
C-MJ: *disappears into kasa*  
C-MJ signed off at 6:30:01 PM.  
  
  
~There are more conversations to come. Look alive, I will be posting them up sporadically. Tell me what   
you think…. Reactions, ideas, comments…. Anything thanks! =^-^= 


End file.
